


Aoboshi

by shatiaslove



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Melancholy, One Shot, Romance, Sentimental, Stargazing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatiaslove/pseuds/shatiaslove
Summary: «Si chiama Sirio» saltai volutamente la sua domanda. «In giapponese il suo nome èAoboshi, ovvero la stella blu.»





	Aoboshi

«Matthew» mormorai, sentendo uno strano peso sul cuore nel pronunciare il suo nome, quello che un tempo era stato la mia unica certezza. Mi crogiolai, per un sol momento, nella dolcezza della mia voce, delle mie labbra a cui era mancato far volare via, come una farfalla o come un bacio sfuggito, il suo nome, ad alta voce. Cinque consonanti e due vocali erano state, un tempo, il mio unico motivo per continuare a vivere, per alzarmi dal letto ogni mattina e passare ogni giornata con la gioia a brillarmi negli occhi. L’unico, il solo e forse l’inimitabile.  
«Che cosa ci fai qui?» domandò, la voce rauca impastata dal sonno, dalla stanchezza a causa del susseguirsi delle giornate monotone, gli occhi rossi e infossati, il sorriso tirato. Lo conoscevo troppo bene, nulla mi sfuggiva di lui, nessun dettaglio, neanche dopo tutto il tempo che era passato.  
«La vedi quella stella?» puntai l’indice destro verso la stella più luminosa del cielo, quella che spiccava tra tutte, come lui tra la folla. E mi sedetti accanto a lui, sul tetto di casa sua, come ai vecchi tempi, mentre il passato si mescolava con il presente, mentre i ricordi si annullavano, per lasciar spazio a nuovi momenti.  
«Sì. Ma cosa ci fai qui?» continuò a chiedere. Cosa avrei potuto dirgli? Cosa ci facevo sul tetto di casa sua? Cosa ci facevo in quel luogo? Sentivo addosso ancora l’amore di un tempo, i bisbigli, le risate timide, i gemiti di piacere e le lacrime amare. Sentivo il passato incomberci, sospingerci nell’oscuro, nella passione e nel peccato.  
«Si chiama Sirio» saltai volutamente la sua domanda. «In giapponese il suo nome è _Aoboshi_ , ovvero la stella blu» aspettò che continuassi, ma non lo feci.  
Il silenzio calò sulla notte, sul buio, su di noi. Come una vecchia coperta logora, un vecchio amico, a volte bello da ritrovare, altre volte no. Non riuscii a capire se, in quel momento, mi facesse piacere o meno farmi avvolgere da lui.  
«Cosa vuoi?» faceva quasi male sentirlo così freddo, così lontano, eppure era lì, accanto a me, con la sua spalla a sfiorare la mia. Tremavo, sentivo brividi muoversi per tutto il corpo, eppure eravamo in estate, eppure il caldo era quasi asfissiante.  
«Ogni sera alzo lo sguardo verso il cielo e osservo Sirio.»  
«Perché?»  
«Perché è blu. Perché, appena vedo il blu, penso a te. Penso ai tuoi occhi. Penso a quando mi dicesti che era il tuo colore preferito, la prima volta che uscimmo insieme» trattenni il respiro, mentre immagini confuse ed imprecise del passato mi offuscavano la mente. Era tutto nebbia, era tutto solitudine, era tutto dolore.  
«Perché?»  
«Come ti si può dimenticare, Matthew?» chiesi quasi ironicamente, inarcando il sopracciglio destro, dove un _piercing_ nero ne contornava la punta.  
«Sono facile da dimenticare.»  
«Tu sei facile da ricordare.»  
«Portami con te» lo guardai confusa e attesi che dicesse qualcos’altro. «Portami nel tuo mondo.»  
«Promettimi che non ci perderemo di nuovo» supplicai.  
«Mai.»  
Ci abbracciammo. Ci abbracciammo perché un bacio non sarebbe bastato, perché un bacio non avrebbe trasmesso protezione, promesse nuove, le vecchie buttate via, cancellate con una gomma come matita su un foglio bianco, perché un bacio ci avrebbe distratto. Mi strinsi a lui, inspirai il suo profumo, gioii nel ricordare le sue mani forti che mi accarezzavano, mi lagnai quando ci staccammo, desiderosa costantemente del suo contatto.  
«Sai, credo di amarti» fece lui, stringendomi il viso tra le mani.  
«Sai, so che mi ami con certezza» sorridemmo in contemporanea e rilasciammo un sospiro rilassato, un peso tolto da dosso, un masso lanciato in mare. Finalmente. Un po’ più felici, un po’ più liberi, un po’ più noi.  
«Andiamo?» chiese, porgendomi la mano sinistra, che strinsi prontamente con la mia destra, beandomi del suo calore, simile alla calura estiva.  
«Dove?»  
«A scoprire noi stessi e il mondo» mormorò tranquillo, fissando la città attorno a sé, alcune luci spente, altre accese, alcune anime vive, altre morte, altre ancora un po’ qua e un po’ là.  
«Ci sto» un veloce cenno del capo da parte mia e un occhiolino da parte sua. Due gesti, nulla di più. Due gesti che ci portarono ad apprenderci e ad apprendere, due gesti che scrissero il nostro futuro. Il nostro presente. E un pochino il nostro passato. E forse anche noi stessi. 


End file.
